Akeno Aburame
'Character First Name' Akeno 'Character Last Name' Aburame 'IMVU Username' Heki 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' 13 'Date of Birth' 13th of December 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Konohagakurian 'Height' 5ft 'Weight' 95lbs 'Blood Type' B 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos' None except for scar tissue all over his body from failed bug experiments. 'Affiliation' Konoha 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Inquisitive to the highest degree and the self-proclaimed top detective of the Hidden Leaf. He's a young boy that hides behind a mask, but keeps far more hidden in the complex structure of his mind. He has a pretty good understanding of a lot of insects, mostly local, and some poisons. Deemed by some as a deductive genius due to his excellent reasoning skills and keen eye for hidden clues. 'Behaviour' Giggles like a girl during the rare moments that he does laugh 'Nindo (optional)' "In the end we're all cockroaches. Cursed to keep on surviving." 'Summoning' None 'Bloodline/Clan' Aburame Clan Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique 'Insects' Main: Kikaichū *Evolutions: *Currently breeding Kikaichū fed with earth chakra to increase their effectiveness versus blunt damage. After his recent spars Akeno continued to focus on these bugs, knowing he'd need them soon. (Increased to a Small amount) *After fighting Hitomi Uchiha's fire only a small handful of Kikaichu survived. They were able to roll themselves up similar to an armadillo and their skin was thick enough to survive the flames. Akeno is now breeding these evolved beetles for future encounters. (Extremely small amount.) Secondary: Shōkaichū (Small amount) *Evolutions: *None Bikōchū Scent stored: *The smell of a flower which only growd near the Land of Fire. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Earth 'Element Two' None 'Weapon of choice' A thick Yo-Yo made of durable metal that can inflict heavy blunt damage. It also has the ability to "clap" out four points along its outside circumference that makes the weapon resemble a Shuriken in flight, capable of cutting through materials like a chainsaw; they clap back in when Akeno wills it (Sometimes seen by him giving the weapon's wire a little jerk before it returns to his hand.). The highly durable Wire connected to the axel between both halves of the Yo-Yo is woven in threefold to increase its durability more. Rather than a sword cutting through, it'd alter the Yo-yo's trajectory when hitting this wire. Should the woven wire be severed, Akeno has another at the ready which he can "lash" out at the Yo-Yo in order to re-connect to it even when it's in mid-air. *The Yo-yo is controlled by the woven wire which is tightened in a small loop around Akeno's middle finger. *He wears thick gloves in order to handle the friction of the wire and the blunt damage to his palm upon the weapons return to his hand. 'Databook Shinobi' 'Chakra colour' A Redwood shade of brown 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' (Character's projectile weapons inventory.) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 3 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 6 Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Yo-Yo. Woven Wire x1 Total: 50 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Rope Escape Technique Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu Cocoon Sleepbag Insect Clone Technique C-Rank Spindle Formation C-Rank Insect Jar Technique C-Rank Beetle Sphere B-Rank 'Allies' *Konoha. *Aburame clan 'Enemies' *Nara clan 'Background Information' After finishing the Academy at age 6 the young boy came home to find that there was no one there. His parents had only left him a note saying "There's food ready for you, we'll be back soon. Congratulations our little beetle! Sorry we can't be there with you now but we love you.". The next day Akeno happily waited. The next week he hopefully waited. The next month he trustfully waited. The next year he desperately waited. Every night he'd sit and fall asleep outside hoping that they'd return but they never did. Every night he slept with that same feeling of loneliness. It began to consume him up to the point of wishing to take his own life. But that's when they where there to take care of him, the beetles traditional to his clan. At night they stole him food and took on a humanoid shape to keep him warm, and at day they taught him about who they were, how they functioned, and how he could learn as much from them as any Shinobi. Over time his fast progress was noted by the higher ups of the Aburame who took the boy under their wing. And after 6 more years he was finally ready, emotionally, to go out into the world again and became a Genin. With the hope of one day finding his parents. 'Roleplaying Library' Spars and Battles: Training vs Mira, 07/01 Training vs Hitomi 08/01 Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Training vs Mira, 07/01 Training vs Hitomi 08/01 Missions 'Approved by:' Junko Uchiha